Ballade en hiver
by Statue de Sel
Summary: Il est le Maître, et ce n'est pas un rêve. Texte décousu, en hommage au brillant "Midnight Clear" de Raven.


Titre: Ballade en hiver

Auteur: Statue de Sel

Pairing: Master/Doctor en filigrane

Rating: PG

Notes: Cette fic est délibérément inspirée par Midnight Clear dont l'excellente traduction est l'œuvre de Sohail. Elle est disponible sur le LJ que je partage avec elle, et dont l'adresse se trouve dans nos profils.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

oooOOOOoooo

Il marche sur la terre d'un pas léger, presque aérien, sûr de lui, certain, Maître du monde et des chemins. Il n'oublie pas les sentiers tracés, les passages oubliés, et son ombre solennelle semble promettre les mystères d'une souveraineté sans faille.

Ça n'est pas un rêve.

L'herbe est rouge et haute, le ciel étrange, nuance de changements, palette incroyable de couleurs que jamais il ne retrouvera. Ailleurs n'existe pas, pas encore.

_La naissance démarre au printemps. _

Ses souliers effleurent plus qu'ils ne caressent le sol; il ne sait quelle apparence il a, il ne sait s'il est au début, à la fin, ou tout simplement en avance; mais il est physique, corporel, car le Maître a toujours été un être de chair. De sang et de temps.

Il avance, traverse l'air, l'espace, comme un nuage trop bas, et il sait où il va, il sait où il est: Gallifrey est la clé. Gallifrey est la citadelle où il repose à tout jamais, mêlé, son appartenance, son origine, son fondement.

Il est ce lieu qu'il parcoure sans trêve et sans hâte. Est-ce rassurant de savoir qu'il est le Maître, que cet endroit lui appartient? Il n'a jamais voulu perdre ce qui le faisait.

_C'est le deuxième point. _

Theta Sigma est grand pour son âge, et il arrive à cueillir les fruits des arbres sans avoir à sauter pour cela. Allongé sur l'herbe, Koschei Dyaa ne le regarde pas faire: il a la tête dans les nuages et un vague son dans la tête. Le ciel lui offre la paix, et ça allait encore de soi, à l'époque.

Theta Sigma est brillant, mais il ne peut pas l'emporter. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et de ses doigts, de ses longs doigts (_et le Docteur a toujours eu des doigts extraordinairement nerveux, mais Theta Sigma n'est pas le Docteur, du moins pas encore_) il lui tend le fruit, et Koschei Dyaa semble considérer que cela va de soi.

Il est doux contre ses lèvres, avec un parfum qu'il identifiera bien plus tard comme celui de l'aubépine.

Il ouvre les lèvres, et Theta Sigma glisse le fruit, gentiment, sans révérence, mais avec une affection que plus jamais il ne retrouvera.

Le fruit a un goût de miel et d'amer; ça n'est pas naturel, ça n'est pas ainsi que cela devait être, et est-ce que Theta Sigma le trompe déjà à travers sa taille et son éclat?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Koschei Dyaa avale le fruit. Noyau compris.

Ça fait une boule dans son estomac, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_L'automne annonce le départ. _

Il se moque des distances et joue avec le temps. N'est-ce pas quelque chose de magnifique? L'Univers est vaste, il est tout à lui et, très loin, à l'inverse du départ, il veut déjà retrouver quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore perdu. Gallifrey, lointaine, n'en est que plus souveraine: il erre, mais n'erre t-elle pas aussi? Cette planète immobile, inaltérable…

Si elle est loin de lui, il n'est plus sûr qu'elle existe.

Le temps est une toupie qu'il fait tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle crisse, elle trompe l'ennui, abolit les distances, comble le vertige -mais c'est un autre vide qui avalera l'Univers.

_Le sang coulera en décembre. _

La manipulation est une ode génétique. Il connaît les lois, les codes, les sciences, des assemblages torturés et des schémas à la fois bancals et vertigineux. Il ne veut rien, rien qui n'appartienne pas à quelqu'un d'autre, des étoiles, des constellations, des cartes, des châteaux à construire et à démolir.

Il avale les trous noirs et il ne le sait pas.

Tout ce qui est doux et tout ce qui est facile, il le laisse. Il n'y a plus de fruits dans les arbres.

_Les animaux jouent à se battre. _

Il ne dirait pas qu'il joue, et encore moins qu'il s'amuse. Il défie, nargue, provoque, et voudrait tant gagner, mais ce terme là est lourd de sens, surtout pour lui.

Il vit l'opposition comme une justification: il ne cueillera pas les fruits ni ne grandira davantage mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Docteur le fera pour lui.

Un jour, il l'obligera.

Et ce jour là, le fruit sera doux.

_Il y a l'hibernation d'un morne hiver. _

L'Univers est bien trop froid. Lui-même ne sait plus très bien depuis combien de temps il est parti. Les époques et les lieux changent mais où, où, où est le repère, le phare dans la nuit? La Citadelle du Temps a sombré. Il marche sur des routes sans pavés et sans rien; des fantômes, des chimères, des sons…

_Et les migrations et les exodes créent leurs propres abandonnés. _

Le Docteur l'agace profondément. Si seulement il n'était pas ce qu'il est, si seulement lui-même était un tout petit peu autre seulement, tout serait parfait. Mais il n'espère pas et continue à se battre; c'est un peu moins de douleur et de solitude en lui, un tout petit peu seulement.

Un jour, il ne marchera plus seul.

_Il y a des oiseaux de tempêtes et il y a des oiseaux qui ne chantent qu'au cœur des orages. _

Il marche sur la terre; il est le Maître, et il cherche la réponse.

Les Toclafanes sont des oiseaux de Gallifrey: on dit qu'ils racontent la vérité en langage parlé ou imagé, mais que la décrypter est un secret qui change à chaque fois. Il faut être poli pour le leur demander mais, la première étape, c'est de les trouver. Il a beau les inventer, les créer, cela ne marche pas comme ça, et c'est comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison à l'immobilité qui s'approche.

_Le cimetière est un silence, et il rêve d'un homme au grand manteau qui fleurit le vide. _

Il erre sur la terre; il est le Maître et il ne distingue plus hier d'aujourd'hui ; le ciel est haut mais il ne cherche pas la paix, plus maintenant.

_Le printemps peut parfois revenir. _

_Il se raccroche à ça. _


End file.
